In need of saving
by Sephy-Noir
Summary: Tragedy strikes the world of the Mighty Boosh and Naboo must journey to our world to save the Boosh world from shattering. Howince/Noelian. My first Mighty Boosh Fic. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Boosh fic.

I'm so sorry for doing this. It broke my heart to write but the Plot Pelt Rabbit wouldn't stop chasing me. It gets better later on!

I do not own the Mighty Boosh. It belongs to Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt it's proud parents.

0000000000000

Vince screamed his friend's name. Tears dribbled from his eyes making his makeup run, he didn't care. He watched Howard fall to the ground like a rag-doll, eyes glassy and lifeless. Blood pooled around his body from the gaping hole through his heart. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"If Old Gregg couldn't have him nobody can," The merman purred and grinned manically clutching the gun tightly. His eyes shimmered with tears caused by the loss of his obsession, but they would not fall.

"You…killed him…" Vince muttered, unable to believe what had happened. He knelt beside the lifeless body, not caring that his sparkling outfit was being covered in blood. He placed his hands over the wound attempting to stem the flow of crimson that escaped from it. He knew that there was no point, he knew his friend was dead and that stopping the blood wouldn't do a thing to the broken heart that resided, no longer beating in it's owner's chest.

"You could go with him. Old Gregg still has one bullet left. There's no point stayin' now that he's gone is there?" The green skinned man-fish said quietly. He offered the gun to the Prince of Camden, who took it without hesitation, his blood soaked hands covering it with Howard's blood.

"Why don't I just shoot you? You killed him… I thought you loved him." Vince hissed. He pointed the cold metal weapon, in his blood stained hands, towards Old Gregg. A look of pure hatred, not normally associated with the Sunshine kid, took over his face.

"Old Gregg loves Howard," Gregg insisted, "But if you shoot Gregg, then the police are goin' to think you did it. You took the gun, your fingerprints are coverin' it now. The blood on your hands got rid of any evidence to get me arrested. The only thing you can do fool is to kill yourself. Do you want to live forever bein' blamed for Howard's death?"

Vince's look of anger was replaced with a look of pure misery. He lowered the gun to his side. He watched the blood drip from his hand to the floor morbidly.

"I can't live with that. I'd never be able to live knowing that you were free either." Vince growled.

"You don' have to live. Use the gun like Old Gregg suggested." The merman insisted.

Vince looked down at the weapon. The weapon that had killed Howard was now the weapon that would kill him too. He lifted the gun to hit temple closing his eyes and taking Howard's limp hand in his. This is how it would end for them. Together even till the end. He applied pressure to the trigger and smiled before the shot punctured his brain.

The lifeless body of Vince Noir collapsed onto the lifeless body of Howard Moon. Their blood mixed in one large crimson pool that surrounded them like a border. Their hands still clasped in death. The gun lay next to them along with a calling card from Old Gregg, which became unreadable as the cooling ruby blood ran over.

Gregg had disappeared off into the night shouting in a deeply saddened voice "I'm Old Gregg!" He may have killed, but he still felt remorse for every life lost.

0000000

So review please, oh and don't kill me I have so much to give!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Yay ^_^ I would like to thank Mez10000, SisiDraig, swisstony, Lucy-Dolly120793 and xxpipxx for their kind reviews and for not killing me.

I do not own the Boosh. All I own is a stand-up routine that I can't do yet because I can't find a comedy club around where I live.

000000000000000

Julian Barratt woke up panicked and sweating; his chest ached as if the wound from his dream was real. He felt his right hand being squeezed tightly by an equally distressed looking Noel. They sat there in silence, the memory of the dream fading slowly in their minds.

"We aren't going to write that are we?" Noel asked.

Julian didn't answer. He couldn't get the feeling that it wasn't just a dream out of his mind.

"What happened after I…after Howard was shot? What happened to Vince?" He asked the younger comedian shakily.

"He didn't want to be left behind. He shot himself in the head." Noel muttered. He let go of Julian's hand.

0000

"Naboo, the portal is ready. We will close it once you have gone through. When you re-open it you will be brought back here. Good luck. Remember you have 1 week of our time to return Howard Moon and Vince Noir, otherwise this world will shatter." Dennis the Head Shaman informed the blue clad shaman and his familiar.

"We won't let you down." Naboo lisped. He nodded at Bollo to follow him through the shimmering portal.

They found themselves in the middle of a crowd of teenagers dressed as very familiar characters. Naboo looked at Bollo in confusion.

"Love the costumes! Can I have a picture with you?" A brunette boy asked happily, "You know you actually look like Mike Fielding and that is one good Gorilla outfit."

Naboo didn't know what to say. He just nodded and let the boy take a picture with him and the familiar who was looking as equally confused…well as confused as a Gorilla could look.

"What's goin' on?" He asked a girl dressed as Old Gregg, she was complaining to another girl about the fact she kept inhaling her wig.

The girl turned towards Naboo and smiled. Which was quite freaky with the makeup.

"It's the Mighty Boosh Live…have you just come down from a high or something?" She said grinning.

"Somethin' like that."

"Do you have a ticket?" She asked him. She looked towards her friend who was having a staring match with Bollo.

"No." Naboo answered truthfully.

"We have two spare. Two of our mates decided not to turn up. I'm slightly miffed because I paid for their tickets. You can have them. Just follow us. They are in the front row so we get the best view!" The girl said happily, her real voice returning instead of the Old Gregg accent.

Naboo accepted the tickets. Still confused about where he was and what the hell was going on. He looked around at the mass of people and saw a few people dressed as him. He noted that their turbans weren't on straight.

0000

Julian and Noel looked at each other and laughed. The sailor outfits always made them laugh as they looked at each other, Noel in his glittering outfit standing in the large ship and Julian in his inflatable one-man boat dressed in white.

0000

Naboo sat next to Bollo in the front row of the Cardiff CIA. A very familiar logo was staring at him from the red curtains on the stage. A logo that was everywhere in his world, it was the Zooniverse logo, on a clock in his shop.

An announcement stating that it was five minutes until the show started startled Naboo from his thoughts. He would later say that it was the longest five minutes he'd ever known.

The lights went down and a familiar voice shouted to the crowd. "Would you please welcome the Mighty Boooooooooooooosh!"

The curtains opened and the Future Sailors music started. Naboo and Bollo's jaws dropped. It was Howard and Vince. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that everyone was cheering…even for Howard.

000000000000000

So that was chapter two. Hopefully not a disappointment. The girl dressed as Old Gregg was me. Although I didn't get a front row seat when I went. But I did keep inhaling my wig.

So review with your thoughts and with any suggestions for improvement! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. Will contain some real events. If you were there sorry about the inaccuracy but my memory is really bad.

Thank you for your kind reviews. They boost my confidence after a day at school had smashed it.

I own nothing but a Boosh calendar that keeps staring at me…

0000000000000000

Julian scanned the crowd as Noel continued to talk to 'Lasagne man' as they had now dubbed him. The guy was insane…not that he could talk. He saw several people dressed as Old Gregg in the audience. How could he not? The green wigs and the neon pink tutus made them stand out, even if he was partially blinded by the stage lighting.

The memory of the dream came back to him. The crazed merman pointing a menacing gun towards him with a pained look in his eyes. It still felt so real, a dull ache in his chest told him so.

He remembered where he was and tried to continue with the show. Only to be met by a protest from Noel who was still talking to 'Lasagne man'.

"Oy! I'm having a great conversation here. He's mental! He's moved off Lasagne and is talking about teeth now! I tell you, Cardiff people are insane!" Noel interrupted. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The first half went well in his mind. He sat, after a costume change, with Noel. They ignored the strange looks from the crew and the loud comments and dirty mimes from Rich as they cuddled together in the corner of the dressing room. Julian was still trying to ignore the sign put up just for him by the rest of the cast and crew. It stared at him as if mocking him.

0000

Naboo sat there in shock. The girl sitting next to him looked over at him questioningly.

"You okay there? You look like you've just seen a ghost," She said kindly. She had removed the wig after a she had inhaled several pieces of 'seaweed' and had almost lost all ability to breath. It made it easier to talk to her as if she weren't the insane inhabitant of Black Lake.

"Fine. Do you know how to meet them? I need to see them." He asked, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

"There's an after show party that we have tickets for and spares. But if you want to meet them in person as in face to face we can go a little early and catch them before they leave the building. Be careful though. They have bodyguards. Some fans of the Boosh take it too far, leaving them a little bit freaked out by their insane followers," She said happily, she pushed her friend out of the seat next to her, " Go and get me a drink would you, guy's do you want a drink?"

"Why do I have to go get the drinks?" The other girl complained.

"You are the only one with money that I know of. You shouldn't have advertised the fact by buying the program in front of me and letting me see the contents of your purse." The one dressed as Old Gregg said proudly.

"Point taken. So do you want some cola?" the other girl asked the shaman and his familiar.

"Sure."

0000

Noel laid his head on Julian's shoulder. He let himself drift off into a short nap. Life on tour was tiring after all.

_ He looked around the small room that he shared with Howard. Posters of David Bowie and Garry Newman took up half of the room. The other half had no posters at all, it was just plain white walls that neither of them had gotten round to painting yet. A giant wardrobe took up most of Vince's wall space that wasn't taken up by posters. It was full of his fashionable outfits, although one section was given to Howard for his small amount of unfashionable clothes. One day Vince would 'accidentally' loose or trash them and buy the man a new set of clothes that would make him look much better._

_He heard a child giggling and smiled. Howard must be back from the park._

_The northerner came in and kissed him on the cheek, grinning wildly. He smiled and hugged Howard._

"_How can a child have that much energy?" the brown-eyed man asked._

Noel woke up to Rich shouting, something that to ordinary people would be considered inappropriate, at the top of his voice.

Noel didn't have time to think about the dream as he rushed out of the room with Julian to get ready for the next act.

000000000000000000

So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter yay. I'm glad that you guy's are liking it so far.

I do not own the Mighty Boosh. It's a proven fact. My psychiatrist told me so.

I do own the character of Jade and Mez10000 owns Nia. They are our alter ego's.

0000000000000000

The last part of the night was enjoyable. The Boosh band surprised Naboo and the familiar when they showed their musical talent. Howard and Vince had always asked him to listen to their music to see what he thought, but he'd always declined and spent the night on the hookah instead.

He recognised these songs. They were the things that happened in the middle of strange events, sometimes when there were no instruments anywhere near, that became so catchy that he would sometimes find himself humming them.

"Come on, if you want to catch them as they're going to the after show party." The girl whispered into Naboo's ear.

The four of them quickly made their way out of the Arena and lined up by the railings put in place for the safety of the cast.

"I didn't catch your names." Naboo said, as they waited for the cast to emerge from the arena.

"Oh sorry. I'm Jade and this here is Nia. We're…not from around here." The one dressed as Old Gregg finished uncomfortably.

Naboo nodded knowingly. Something was off with these girls. Jade felt out of place as he and Bollo did. Nia felt strange but a part of this world.

More people were gathering around them waiting for the cast to come out.

"Hide your face," Jade whispered into Naboo's ear as the mob of fans neared. She passed him a mask that looked like one of the monkey heads.

Naboo looked at her and mouthed 'thank you' before placing the mask on. He realised that he looked identical to the man playing him in the show. It wouldn't bode well for him if fans mobbed him.

For the first time he noticed Jade's eyes. They were crimson, not a common eye colour in many worlds.

Suddenly Jade turned to the fans and shouted.

"Guys I think we missed them! They are probably already at the after show party!"

The mob seemed to take this and left for the party to meet the Boosh boys.

"If they find out what I just did…they are so going to kill me. So Nia…please defend me." The crimson-eyed girl said a little to happily for someone facing the anger of a crowd of Boosh fans.

Naboo carefully took the mask off.

0000

Noel and Julian left the building expecting to be mobbed by rabid fans. Instead they were met by a group of four. A Bollo, a Naboo, a girl dressed as Old Gregg holding the wig and a girl dressed in black.

"I thought we'd have a bigger crowd." Noel remarked as they reached the group.

"You did. I got rid of them. They looked hungry, didn't want you to get eaten." The Old Gregg girl said, smiling happily.

Noel smiled back at her.

Mike, Rich and Dave walked over looking slightly confused at the lack of screaming fans.

"We not popular in Wales then?" Dave asked.

"This girl saved us from being eaten apparently." Julian informed the others slightly bemused.

"We would have just given them Rich. Then we could have run away." Mike said and dodged behind Dave as the American started chasing him.

"Children play nice." Julian chided.

Noel looked at the Bollo carefully for the first time.

"Shit! Is that a real Gorilla?" he exclaimed.

"Yep, Bollo's my familiar. Can't have a fake Gorilla as my familiar, should have probably dressed him as a man. Wouldn't have stood out that much." Familiar tones lisped.

"Mike, come here for a minute. This guy looks and sounds exactly like you."

Mike looked at Naboo and his eyes widened.

"That man look like tiny Naboo." The Gorilla said. He edged forward and pointed at Mike.

"It can talk! This is exactly like the Boosh! Julian can you believe it?" Noel asked Julian incredulously.

"It must be a trick," Dave said, he bravely walked up to the Gorilla and poked it, "It's a real Gorilla. No electronics."

"If it was electronic we would hear the noises." Rich said, doing a good imitation of some robotic creature.

"Are we quite finished? I'm Naboo and this is Bollo my familiar. We've been sent here by the shaman council to stop our world from smashing into thousands of tiny pieces." Naboo informed. Surprisingly none of them laughed.

"What about these two? They from your world too?" Noel asked pointing at Nia and Jade.

"No I met them here. They had some free tickets so Bollo and I could see the show. I have to say it's quite accurate. I remember doing half of that."

Noel and Julian looked at each other and gave Naboo a weak smile.

"So who are they?" Mike asked.

Nia and Jade looked at each other.

"What was our story this time?" Nia asked the taller girl.

"I can't remember. Why can't we say the truth? It gets annoying trying to remember which story we gave to people," Jade said back. She took a step towards the Boosh cast, "I am Jade Silverwind, traveller of worlds and dimensions. I usually come here to see all the cool things and have fun. Loved the show by the way."

" I am Nia Jones. I live here." Nia said plainly.

"Right…" Rich said slowly.

"If you don't believe me I can show you my wings. I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth for once. If you want I can transport all of you to another world." She said desperately.

"What like Mars or the Moon?" Rich asked sounding interested.

"Like the Pirates of the Caribbean world or any Game, Book, TV show or movie world. I travel through the dimensions. Anything you want!" She exclaimed.

"What about just showing them your wings. I don't think we need to go anywhere. Naboo said his world was dying so we could help them instead of joyriding around the dimensions. You know do some work?" Nia sighed.

Jade huffed and Rich looked equally disappointed.

A pair of black wings with red tips appeared on her back. She looked over at Noel and Julian.

"You aren't shocked?" She asked.

"We've had stranger dreams." They answered together.

"Anyway I need to return the pillars that even out our universe. Howard and Vince." Naboo explained bringing everyone back to the main issue.

"Why…where have they gone?" Noel asked curiously.

"They were killed. Shot by Old Gregg in a moment of madness. He's not that bad but he just snapped." Naboo sighed.

"So it really happened then?" Noel asked.

"We dreamt that they were killed." Julian said grimly.

" They were brought back in another world. That's why I'm here, to save Howard and Vince again. It's kind of my job."

0000000000000000

So review please. ^_^

Reviews make me happy. They make me feel like I'm watching the Boosh or a Johnny Depp movie!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the incredibly slow update. My Mum used the computer for her sound studio. She's been making Demo's for her Jazz band, Women in Jazz. I'm not making that up.

To counteract the Jazz (I actually like Jazz. It's just I missed my other music) I am now writing this chapter listening to Garry Newman.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I again apologise to you all for the slow update.

0000000000000000000

"That's great and all but we have an after show party to be doing," Mike reminded them. He looked at Naboo, Bollo, Jade and Nia, "We'll talk after the party."

Jade smiled happily, "I have tickets for that too. So see you there." She chirped.

The girl who just remembered that she had wings and that it wasn't normal in this world made the feathered appendages vanish pulled Naboo and Bollo away from the group towards the venue. She didn't want to arrive with the Boosh boys and get beaten up by an angry mob for making them miss their chance at meeting the comedians.

"Bye Nia! You can go home now. This is my job not yours!" She shouted at the black clad girl, who blinked and waved at her friend before turning to say goodbye to the Boosh cast and promptly vanished into thin air.

0000

(I never went to the after show party so I have no idea what happened. So I'll just make up some stuff for the purposes of a good plot shall I?)

The after show party was…interesting. Jade had somehow managed to get the crowd into a Boosh sing-along. Noel, Rich, Mike and Dave had joined in and had managed to drag Julian into singing somehow. Jade then proceeded to drag Naboo and Bollo into a dance, much to the amusement of the Boosh cast and the fans.

When the party ended, Naboo got Bollo to carry Jade out of the place. She had managed to tire herself out so much that she had fallen asleep standing next to the shaman about tem minutes before the end.

They met up with Noel, who was waiting for them, at the back entrance to the place.

"Right, you'll be coming with us for the rest of the tour if that's okay with you." Noel said cheerfully.

"What about her?" The shaman asked, indicating the sleeping girl who has snuggled into Bollo and was mumbling about cheesecake and Lego men attacking rabbits. As soon as she mumbled rabbit her eyes flew open and she screamed: "Nooooo! I don't want to play Pelt Rabbit!"

She then fell back into a strange sleep.

"Pelt Rabbit? What's that?" Naboo asked Noel.

"So we invented that one. Or Vince didn't tell you about it. It's a game…" Noel started.

"Well I wouldn't call it a game Noel," Julian interrupted his comedy partner, "I was sent to retrieve you so we can get going."

"Okay. Anyway it's a genius game. You can be anywhere, in a field, by a windmill …anywhere and this enormous rabbit comes and he chases you and you have to throw things at him, because if he catches you he throws you on the floor and rapes you." Noel said, grinned.

"It's not a game is it? It's a sequence of events, a terrifying sequence of events…culminating in a rape." Julian sighed.

"Don't complain, you came up with half of the idea yourself. You're only pissed off with it because it rebounded on you and you were raped by several rabbits with me at the Amnesty gig." Noel laughed.

0000

When they arrived in the tour buss Rich took Jade off of Bollo and grinned manically.

"Rich don't rape her whatever you do." Noel called after the American.

There was no reply.

"Right," Mike said, ever so slightly bemused by the American's behaviour, " I'll show you guys to your bunks. Or rather the space left on this buss that fits a human and a Gorilla."

Bollo grunted, what they assumed was a thanks, and followed the short comedian.

"If you have another dream about…Howard and Vince, come and talk to me." The blue-clad shaman told the two remaining comedians, as Dave had gone to make sure that Jade was okay, and then turned to follow Mike and Bollo.

Noel and Julian looked at each other silently.

"Your bunk?" Noel asked quietly so that only Julian could hear him.

Julian nodded and they made their way to separate bunks until they were sure the others were sleeping or at least in their bunks with the curtains closed. Noel peeked through the curtain, slipped out of the bunk and silently made his way to his partner's sleeping space.

0000

Jade woke up in a warm embrace. She opened her eyes cautiously and found herself snuggled up to Rich Fulcher. She was rather curious as to how she found herself in this position but shrugged it off and fell asleep again safe in the knowledge that she had not been raped by pelt rabbits and that she had not imagined the whole nights events. Although her last thought before descending into dream world again was 'he should be marketed as a pillow'

0000000000

I'm sososososososososososo sorry for the huge delay. The first excuse was valid until almost a week ago but then schoolwork also attacked me. It had me bound and gagged with a rifle to my head ordering me to complete it… okay so that's not completely true but they did make me work in a room that was freezing and we weren't allowed to wear our cotes because, and I quote 'they are not school uniform'

Enough of my rant. I'll try to write a longer chapter by tomorrow. Review please! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay the last chapter sounded a little rushed. I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry to Mez for removing Nia from the story, I just can't write her properly.

Thank you all that have reviewed this so far.

I do not own the Mighty Boosh. I don't want to own it because I'd probably ruin all of the greatness that Noel and Julian created.

00000000000000000

_He played the tune again for her to copy him. It was something that he remembered clearly in his mind. True he had played the keyboard at that time, but he was a multi-instrumentalist so it was his job to figure out anything on any instrument._

"_Was that right?" she asked, playing the tune a few times on the guitar._

"_Yeah, now shall we show Daddy, Uncle Bollo and Uncle Naboo?" he asked her._

_The young girl nodded enthusiastically. She ran out into the living room and easily acquired the attention of the room's occupants._

"_Look what I learned today." She squealed proudly and played the tune without any mistakes._

"_Howard taught you that?" Naboo asked, looking up at him in amazement._

"_Bollo thought Howard no like Electro music." The gorilla grunted. Bollo had always gotten his name wrong on purpose just to annoy him. When she arrived, all of that changed._

"It grew on me." he replied sheepishly. He watched as Vince began to sing along to the tune, dancing as if surrounded by his adoring fans.

Julian opened his eyes to be met with a small ray of light from the curtains. The typical one beam of light that despite how closed the curtains are, always manages to poke through the darkness and always manages to find your eyes. It wasn't bright enough to be sunlight, so he guessed it was the fake light of the tour buss. This probably meant that somebody was awake.

He felt Noel playing with his hair and looked up at the younger man.

"I had another dream." He whispered to his partner.

"What happened?" Noel asked softly, he pulled the previously discarded blanket over them.

"Howard and Vince…I think they had a young girl. Howard was teaching her to play Electro Boy. She picked it up easily. Do you think we I should tell this to Naboo?" he asked.

"He did say to tell him if we had another dream." Noel said quietly.

They both tensed as they heard muffled giggling coming from the other side of the curtain. The lights went off.

"That sounded ominous."

They looked at each other nervously before Noel peeked his head out of the curtain to check the scene.

"Coast is clear. I'll go back to my bunk. Who knows what'll happen in the morning." Noel sighed; he kissed Julian before sneaking out to his own bunk.

0000

Jade and Rich watched silently. Their plan had worked; all that was needed now was to actually set up their plan. They had turned on the lights to survey their surroundings, to see where people had left things so that they wouldn't trip over anything as they worked.

"Ready?" the winged girl asked quietly.

"As a monkey on steroids." The comedian replied.

"I'll take that as a yes. Right, attach these above their bunks. Remember to not put them anywhere near Naboo, Bollo or us," she whispered, "I don't want to get cursed by an angry shaman or bent like a banana by a pissed off gorilla."

"Right."

Rich crept over to the left side of the buss, whilst Jade covered the right side. When they had finished they retired to Rich's bunk. Not for romance but to plan out part two, also there weren't enough bunk's and Jade didn't want to share with a shaman who reeked of drugs to the point of inhaling near him would make you high. Bollo was sleeping on the floor and she didn't really want to sleep on a cold hard floor with a gorilla that could crush her if it rolled over in the night.

0000

Mike was the first one up, quickly followed by everyone else when he screamed as a cloud of purple erupted all over him. Noel screamed bloody murder when a cloud of red covered him. Julian yelped in shock, as he was plastered in green powder. Dave joined in the shouting when a cloud of pink fell over him.

Rich, Jade, Naboo and Bollo watched the multi coloured comedians in bewilderment, well not in the case of Rich and Jade who were supporting each other as they descended into fits of laughter.

They stopped when they noticed that all eyes were on them.

"Uh oh…busted." Jade gulped.

"Holy shit monkeys…uh…it was her idea!" the American cried pointing at Jade.

"Me? Why me? I only had the means, you had the idea!" the otherworldly girl shouted.

"I don't care whose idea it was. How long does it take to come off?" Dave growled. It seemed pink wasn't his colour.

"Umm a few days." The girl replied.

"What! We have a show tonight!" Noel cried.

"You could make it work somehow. I mean anything you wear will turn the same colour as the powder until the spell has worn off. I'm so sorry about your hair by the way Noel." Jade said sheepishly.

"You mean the Bollo costume will turn pink?" Dave asked.

0000

The Boosh pulled off the entire body, hair and clothing dye quite well. Gaining several laughs when, to Dave's humiliation, a pink Bollo graced the stage.

In punishment for the practical joke Jade was brought out onto the stage in the most humiliating costume ever, and forced to do a strange dance with Rich. Far from being humiliated, she went with the flow and ignored the fact that there were hundreds of people watching her in this horrible outfit. She didn't feel humiliated until she and Rich fell victim to Noel and Julian's own brand of torture.

0000

"I know that we were out of line using full body dye on you, but did you have to chain us together and 'loose' the keys?" Jade whined. She was desperate for the loo, unfortunately she wasn't going with Rich chained to her.

"Guy's this is evil. You are all evil monkeys!" Rich shouted at the others.

00000000000000000

Now it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the full body dye didn't actually happen. Nothing from now on (or this chapter) will have actually have happened… I'd be scared if it did.

I just wanted a more comic relief chapter because the first chapter was way to sad. So I'm trying to balance the sad and the funny out.

Review please.


End file.
